the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Naamah (Succubus)
Naamah, also known as Nahemah, Na'amah '''or '''Erisitica Alusta is a figure in the Bible and Jewish mysticism. She is described as being an 'angel' of prostitution, and one of the succubi mates of the fallen archangel Samael in Zoharistic Qabalah. Her fellow succubi are Lilith, Eisheth Zenunium, and Agrat Bat Mahlat, These four have been called the Grand Succubi and Queens of Lust She is also known as one of the four angels of prostitution, the mates of the demon Samael, the mother of the demon Asmoday and one of the Queens of hell, she rule over the eastern quarter (Damascus). She is also known as the mother of divination or The Charmer. Naamah and Lilith lived in the Red Sea coast where they were expelled by God. Naamah appearance is similar to Lilith, but Lilith being more sensual, young and beautiful and as one that corrupted the fallen angels and their leader Semyaza. In Gnostic Kabbalah, she is called Nahemah and is the Qliphah corresponding to the Sephirah Malkuth. She is the lover and/or wife of some of the most formidable angels, Demons, and biblical heroes, including Azazel, Samael, Samyaza, Solomon, and Noah (and maybe his son, too). Her children include the Nephilim, Shedim, and Ashmodai. Naamah is a spirit of women’s sexual autonomy and sacred erotic rites. Naamah rules the ecstatic point where sex, spiritual ecstasy, and music intersect. Those who comprehend this point and seek to attain it are her constituency. According to the Zohar, after Cain kills Abel, Adam separates from Eve for 130 years. During this time, Pizna and Naamah visit him and bear his demonic children, who became the Plagues of Mankind. She along with the other four Succubi cause epilepsy in children. She is also regarded as being the daughter of Lamech but how she became a demon is unclear. In another story from the Zohar, Naamah is said to have corrupted Samyaza and Azael. As She was mentioned as a Demon, Angel, Fallen Angel, Succubus and Human, it most likely that she can change her race at will. She is generally identified with the daughter of Lamech. This Naamah is a counterpart to the one who appears in Genesis, and she is regarded, like her mortal counterpart, as a patron of divination and music. The first appearance of the name Naamah is early in the Book of Genesis. Genesis 4:22 details Cain’s descendents including the first ironworker and his sister: “And Zillah … bore Tubal Cain, an instructor of every artificer in brass and iron and the sister of Tubal Cain was Naamah.” The verse is unusual as it mentions a female descendent. Female descendents are rarely sited in the Bible without significant cause. Why Naamah is considered worthy of mention is not specified, but according to Talmudic sources, this Naamah (widely acknowledged as the Demon) was a shaman, cymbal player, and singer whose pleasant voice lured humanity to idolatry. The meaning of her name is argued among Hebrew scholars; it refers either to her virtuous nature ("pleasing" to God (YHVH) or to a penchant for idolatry (singing "pleasant" songs to pagan idols). The name Naamah must not to be confused with Lamech's daughter Naamah, sister of Tubal Cain, a descendant of Cain. She may or may not also be the wife of Noah or his son Ham. Category:Succubus & Incubus Category:Demons Category:Hell Category:Archdemon Category:Royalty & Nobility Category:Biblical Humans Category:Angel Category:Fallen Category:Humans